The Dare
by Zakura16
Summary: Some of the students play truth or dare and Ron gets dared to go on a date with Draco without insulting him. Slash/Yaoi/Yuri/Femslash/Het. Pairing: Ron x Draco. R&R Please.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. This is only for fun.

'Think'

"Talk"

The dare.

Figures could be seen walking down the corridor. They walked past a wall a few times before a huge door started appearing on the wall. It was the door that led to the Room of Requirements. The figures quietly and quickly slipped into the room. The room took the form of a cosy living room with a huge table in the middle. The figures quickly took their seats at the table on the floor. "Did you get everything I asked for Ron, Harry?" "Yes 'Mione." The two figures known as Ron and Harry replied. "Good." The last figure known as Hermione said. "Now we wait for the others."

They didn't wait long before more figures slipped into the room. The first group to arrive was Dean, Seamus, Neville and Ginny. The second group to arrive was Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Theo. Luna was the last person to arrive from the group. The students arranged themselves in the following order around the table: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Luna, Theo, Blaise, Pansy and Draco.

"Okay to start of the dares would be written on a charmed parchment that would cross out the completed dares so that we could see what we still have to do." Hermione started explaining and showed them the charmed parchment. "If you fail to do the dare the parchment would pick an appropriate punishment. For truth a spell has been placed that will tell if you are lying or telling the truth. Now let's start." She put down the parchment and looked at Harry. "Harry you start." Harry looked at everybody gathered before contemplating who to pick.

"Seamus." Harry announced. "Truth or Dare?" Seamus smirked at Harry. "Dare." He said confidently. Harry thought for a while before smiling evilly at Seamus. Seamus' confidence faltered a little when he saw the smile Harry was giving him. "I dare you to snog someone from the same gender." Seamus pulled a face while the girls started giggling. Seamus quickly composed himself before turning to Dean and kissing him on the lips. "Hold it for a minute." Harry added.

Seamus groaned at Harry but didn't break the kiss until the minute was up. When both boys broke the kiss Dean was blushing and Seamus was avoiding eye contact with the rest. The girls giggled at the cute display the boys made before quieting down to continue the game. "Your turn Seamus." Seamus coughed awkwardly before looking around the table. "Neville." Seamus announced. Neville swallowed nervously before saying truth.

"What's the best body part you like about Luna?" Seamus asked. Everyone turned to look curiously at Neville. Neville blushed before stuttering a reply. "H-Her h-hands." Luna gave him a dreamy smile making Neville blush more. Hermione coughed to get his attention. "Your turn Neville." Neville nodded before looking at the others. "Blaise." Blaise gave him a toothy grin. "Dare." Ginny leaned over towards Neville to whisper something in his ear. Neville blushed when he heard what Ginny said.

"S-Squeeze t-the person n-next to you's b-butt." Neville stuttered blushing beat red. Blaise smirked before groping Pansy and Theo on the butt and giving them a good squeeze. Theo gave a startled yelp and blushed a deep red while Pansy just giggled and slapped Blaise playfully on the shoulder. Blaise looked around the table with a predery glint in his eyes. His eyes landed on the bored Ron and smirked. "Ron." Ron startled at hearing his name turned to look at Blaise.

"Truth?" Ron asked uncertain. "Oh come on Weasley. You a girl or man? Pick dare." Blaise mocked Ron. Ron turned red from anger. "Fine, dare!" He yelled. Blaise smirked. "I dare you to go on a date with Draco without insulting him once." Blaise folded his arms and looked smugly at Ron's reaction. Ron stared at him in surprise before exclaiming, "Bloody hell I will." "You have to Ron or else." Hermione reminded him in her know-it-all voice. Ron grumbled to himself before calming down.

"Ginny." Ron said grumpily. "Dare." Ginny said confidently. "I dare you to snog Hermione." Ginny just shrugged before pulling Hermione in for a long snogging session. After a minute the two girls pulled away breathless. "My turn." Ginny announced cheerfully. "Draco!" Draco looked startled for a moment before composing himself. "Dare." He replied smirking. "I dare you to give Ron a lap dance." She announced. Draco looked appalled for a second before glaring at Ginny.

He gracefully stood and strode over to where Ron was seated. He ignored the protesting Ron and placed himself gracefully in Ron's lap. He slowly started grinding his arse against Ron's groin making Ron throw back his head and groan. Ron grabbed a hold of Draco's hips and grinding harder against Draco's arse. Just before Ron reached his peak Draco got up and headed back to his seat. Ron let out a groan of disappointment. Draco smirked at Ron before announcing, "Granger."

Hermione looked at Draco warily. Draco smirked at her before it turned predory. "Truth." Hermione said taking the safest way. Draco frowned, Malfoy's don't pout, at Hermione's answer. He sighed before saying, "What should your partner wear to turn you on?" Hermione blushed before answering with the truth. "Nothing but a collar and a leash." Everybody stared at her surprised. Hermione coughed awkwardly before continuing. "Dean." Dean thought for a while before answering truth. "What are your sexiest sexual fantasies?"

Dean blushed and sneaked a quick glance at Seamus before answering, "Me tied to a bed with Seamus fucking me." Dean quickly looked down so he won't be able to see the disgusted look on Seamus' face. Dean tensed when he felt breath on his ear. "Then we should do it sometime." Seamus whispered into his ear huskily. Dean shivered before nodding. "P-Pansy." Dean said shakily. "Dare." Pansy answered. "Lick Blaise's ear." Pansy shrugged before leaning towards Blaise and swiping her tongue over his ear.

"Luna." Pansy announced. "Truth." Luna answered in her dreamy voice. "Who was the last person you undressed in your thoughts?" Luna giggled before saying, "Neville." Everyone laughed while Neville blushed. Luna looked towards Theo. "Theo." "Truth." Theo said softly. "Who is the person you want to snog the most here?" Theo blushed looking down. "Blaise." Theo answered softly. Blaise wrapped an arm around Theo's waist and pulled him to his side. Theo rested his head on Blaise's shoulder before continuing the game.

"Harry." "Dare." Harry answered. "I dare you to snog Ginny for a minute while touching her breast." Harry shrugged then smiled and got up to go to Ginny. He sat down before her and pulled her in for a good long snog while groping her left breast with his right hand. They stayed like that for a whole minute before pulling apart. "Good now our game is done and the only dare that needs to be completed is Ron and Draco's date. You guys can decide where to go or what to do as long as it is seen as a date." Hermione announced.

Draco turned towards Ron. "You will take me on a proper date even if it's only a dare. I will be ready at eight at Saturday." He said before leaving the room with Blaise, Theo and Pansy. Ron groaned before turning to his two best friends. "Kill me now and save me from the torture of going on a date with Malfoy." His friends only laughed before heading out the room. He sighed before following.

* * *

The next day (Saturday) Ron could be seen running around his dorm room to get ready for his date with Draco. "Late, I'm so late. He's going to kill me." Harry stared confusedly at his frantic friend. "I thought you didn't want to go on a date with Malfoy. So why do you care if your late or not?" Ron abruptly stopped and turned to look sheepishly at his best friend. "Yeah…right." Harry stared confusedly at Ron for a few seconds before his eyes widened in realization.

"You want to go on a date with Malfoy. That's why you care if your late." Harry concluded. Ron flushed in embarrassment. "Like hell I do. You've gone bonkers Harry, if you'd think that." Ron turned his back on Harry and continued getting ready. Harry smirked at Ron before getting up and leaving the room so that his best friend could get ready in peace. Ron put on a red short sleeved shirt with a dragon wrapped around his side with a pair of loose navy jeans and sneakers.

He looked at himself in the mirror before nodding and leaving the room. In the common room his friends stood to say goodbye or wish him luck. Or like some people (Seamus) saying they'll be at his funeral. Ron sighed before he left the common room leaving behind his crazy friends that laughed at him at Seamus' joke. "I'm going to bloody die aren't I?" Ron asked no one particular.

When Ron reached the entrance of Hogwarts he saw a very angry, very impatient blond. Ron casiously made his way over towards the Malfoy heir. Ron took the time to look Draco over before the blond noticed him. He wore skin tight black jeans with a dark green dress shirt and black dragon hide boots. Ron couldn't help but think that Draco looked hot and tried not to drool. "There you are. What took you so long?" A snappish voice broke through his thoughts. Ron snapped his eyes up to the annoyed Malfoy's face.

"I was busy getting ready." Ron said trying to keep the anger out of his voice. Draco sniffed before giving him a look that said 'really?'. Ron suppressed a growl and put on a tight smile. "Let's go before it gets busy." Ron turned and walked down the road. When Draco caught up to Ron he asked, "Where are we going?" Ron glanced at Draco briefly before looking forward again. "Hogsmeade. We'll decide what to do when we get there."

The walk to Hogsmeade was filled with an awkward silence since none of the boys knew what to talk about. When they arrived at Hogsmeade Ron broke the silence by asking Draco what he wanted to do. "Well we could go to Honeydukes and then Madam Paddifoot's Tea Shop." Draco replied. Ron made a face when Draco suggested Madam Paddifoot's Tea Shop. "Why Madam Paddifoot's Tea Shop?" Draco gave Ron a look that clearly asked if he was an idiot.

"Because that's the perfect place to go if you were on a date and last time I checked this was a date." Draco stated. Ron gave a long sigh before reluctantly agreeing. Draco held his hand out towards Ron. Ron stared at it quizzically before looking at Draco clearly confused. Draco rolled his eyes before grabbing Ron's hand. "What are you doing?" Ron asked looking at their clasped hands fearfully. Draco rolled his eyes again. "Holding your hand you moron. You know? The thing couples do on dates." "We are not a couple." "Yes but this is a date. So we are holding hands." Ron reluctantly complied.

Draco started pulling Ron in the direction of Honeydukes and they entered the shop. The shop was already buzzing with students even this early in the morning. Most of the students stopped what they were doing to stare at the unlikely pare being together and started whispering amongst themselves when they saw their clasped hands. Draco ignored them and continued walking around the store. It wasn't that easy for the young Weasley and he flushed in embarrassment at the unwanted attention.

Draco got some Cauldron Cakes, Charm Choc, Chocoballs, Chocolate Cauldrons, Chocolate Frogs, Sugared Butterfly Wings, Treacle Fudge, Fudge Flies and Wizochoc. Ron stared surprised at Draco. "Do you have a sweet tooth or something?" Draco blushed at the question. "Yes." He answered softly. Ron got some Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs and Fizzing Whizzbees.

After they paid for everything they left the shop and headed for Madam Paddifoot's Tea Shop. Along the way Ron grasped Draco's hand and laced their fingers. Draco blushed but looked away before Ron could see it. When they entered the tea shop the bell over the door gave a tuneful tinkle to announce their presence. One of the waitresses greeted them and led them to a table near a window. She gave them their menu's and left them to decide. "Too much pink and frills." Ron complained. "It reminds me of Dolores Umbridge." Both boys shuddered at the name of the toad-face woman.

"It's a place for couples what did you expect? Of course there will be frills and pink." Draco stated dryly. Ron huffed before turning his attention on the menu. The waiter came back to ask them what they wanted to order. Draco ordered a jasmine tea and Ron a plain coffee. She gave them the dessert menu to look at while they wait for their drinks. A while later she returned to take their dessert orders. Draco ordered a slice of cheesecake with blueberries and Ron ordered chocolate brownies.

Ron tried starting a conversation but all they had in common was Quidditch. "So…What do you do in your free time?" Ron asked awkwardly. Draco gave Ron a bored look. "Brew potions, Quidditch and read." Ron tried to think of another question to ask but came up with nothing. "Weasley, I mean Ron?" Ron snapped to attention and looked at the blond. "Yes?" Draco hesitated before asking, "What's it like having a family that cares?"

Ron looked dumbfounded for a minute before composing himself. "Well…It's great I guess. When something happens to me or is going to happen they worry and try to mother me. It's never always easy since I'm the youngest son but I'll never change it if I got the chance. I love them too much." Draco looked sadly at Ron. "I wish my family would care about me as much as yours does but my opinions never matter to them." Draco looked out of the window so he won't be able to see Ron's face.

"I'm sorry about that Mal-Draco. If you want you could spent the summer with me and my family?" Ron suggested. Before Draco could answer the waitress came over with their drinks and desserts. She placed it in front of them and asked if they wanted anything else. When they said no she left to take others' orders. Draco took a sip of his tea before answering Ron's question. "I'd love to Ron." Ron gave him a goofy smile and Draco gave him a small smile in return.

When they were done eating and drinking they paid before leaving hand in hand. They slowly made their way back towards Hogwarts joking and laughing. They stopped at the entrance and looked each other in the eyes. "I had a good time Ron. We should do it again sometime." "I'll hold you to that. Remember the invitation to my house this summer." Draco smiled before nodding and giving Ron a peck on the lips. Draco left leaving a dazed Ron with a goofy smile on his face behind.


End file.
